


Belated Birthday gift

by Rev_Schw



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Schw/pseuds/Rev_Schw
Summary: Wonsik gave Taekwoon DIAMOND BRACELET. And I just added smut in it because I need it.เกิดจากความสนองจินตนาการอันดำมืดของตัวเอง ที่ตั้งใจว่าจะให้มันออกมา fluffy และน่ารัก แต่..... นั่นแหละ แจกพรล้วนๆ





	Belated Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wonsik gave Taekwoon DIAMOND BRACELET. And I just added smut in it because I need it. 
> 
> เกิดจากความสนองจินตนาการอันดำมืดของตัวเอง ที่ตั้งใจว่าจะให้มันออกมา fluffy และน่ารัก แต่..... นั่นแหละ แจกพรล้วนๆ

จองแทคอุนไม่ได้เป็นคนน้อยใจง่ายขนาดนั้น แต่เรื่องนี้มันก็ชวนให้รู้สึกน้อยใจอยู่นิดๆ

 

เรื่องของขวัญวันเกิดยังไงล่ะ

 

ที่บอกว่าอยากได้นาฬิกาทองของวอนซิค ความเป็นจริงก็ไม่ได้อยากได้มันเท่าไหร่หรอก สิ่งที่เขาอยากได้มากกว่าคือเวลาต่างหาก แต่มันก็เป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ในเมื่อพวกเขาทั้งสองต่างยุ่งมาก เพราะต่างคนต่างมีงานเดี่ยวให้ต้องทำ วอนซิกส่วนใหญ่ก็ขลุกกับการทำเพลง กับสตูดิโอ แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกเขาจะไม่ได้เจอกันเลย เพียงแค่ว่าเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกันสองคนน้อยลงไป

 

จะให้แทคอุนอิจฉาเจ้าอองดองงี่เพราะพักนี้วอนซิกอยู่กับเจ้าตัวเล็กมากกว่าเขาก็เป็นเหตุผลที่งี่เง่าเกินไป 

และเขาไม่คิดจะโทษหมาโทษแมว หรืองอแงอยากได้ของขวัญแล้วล่ะ ในเมื่อวอนซิกคงจะลืมไปแล้วละมั้ง ลืมของขวัญแฟนนี่มันยังไงกันคิมวอนซิก! แต่เอาเถอะ เพราะสิ่งที่เขาต้องการเพียงอย่างเดียวคือเวลา เวลาซักวันที่ได้อยู่กับวอนซิกสองคนก็ยังดี

 

มันเป็นความคิดในใจลึกๆ ที่แทคอุนก็ไม่พูดมันออกมา ด้วยคัมแบ็กที่กระชั้นชิดเข้ามา คอนเสิร์ต วันครบรอบห้าปี ทุกอย่างมันกองรวมกันในเดือนเดียว การจะมาเรียกร้องอะไรในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ก็ออกจะเอาแต่ใจไปเสียหน่อย

 

แต่เหมือนฟ้าจะเห็นใจเขากระมัง เพราะมันเป็นวันว่างยังไงล่ะ ละครเวทีก็จบลงแล้ว ไม่มีซ้อม เป็นเสมือนวันสบายๆที่มีไว้ฟื้นฟูร่างกายและจิตใจ

 

สายเรียกเข้าจากคนรักทำให้แทคอุนยิ้มออกมา และทำให้อารมณ์ดีเพิ่มขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อวอนซิกชวนเขาไปทานมื้อเที่ยง ใช้เวลาอยู่ร่วมกันที่สตูดิโอ

 

“ ผมคิดถึงฮยองจัง” เสียงทุ้มของวอนซิกวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของแทคอุน

.

.

. 

 

แทคอุนผละจากลูกหมาตัวเล็กที่เพิ่งกินอิ่มและนอนหลับสบายซุกตุ๊กตามูมินตัวโปรดมานั่งข้างๆวอนซิก

“ ตัวผอมลงนะฮยอง” ชายหนุ่มดึงตัวคนรักมานั่งที่ตักของตัวเอง กลุ่มผมสีนิลซุกที่บริเวณลำคอของเขาอย่างคุ้นเคย

“ ใกล้คัมแบ็คแล้วนี่ คอนเสิร์ตด้วย”

“ แล้วฮยองยังต้องซ้อมละครเวทีอีก ทานเยอะๆหน่อยนะครับ”

“ ก็กินแล้ว กินเยอะก็ต้องออกกำลังกายคุมน้ำหนักอีก ค่อยกินตอนหมดคัมแบ็กก็ได้”

“ งั้นจบคัมแบ็กไปทานอาหารอร่อยๆกับผมนะ ไปร้านประจำฮยองดีมั้ย” วอนซิกยื่นมือมาลูบผมนุ่มของคนอายุมากกว่า แรงสั่นน้อยๆจากการพยักหน้าเป็นการตอบตกลง

 

แทคอุนขยับตัวให้เข้าที่ ดวงตาเรียวเฉี่ยวคล้ายแมวจดจ้องใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะโน้มตัวจูบ ส่งความคิดถึงและโหยหาผ่านริมฝีปากอิ่ม วอนซิกตอนสนองอย่างเท่าเทียม มือข้างหนึ่งที่จับเอวบางยกขึ้นมาประครองข้างแก้ม บทบรรเลงถูกเปลี่ยนจังหวะให้ร้อนแรงขึ้น คนทั้งสองผละออกจากกันเล็กน้อยเพื่อรับเอาอากาศ แม้ท่วงทำนองจะเปลี่ยนไปแต่พวกเขาก็ไม่เร่งรีบใดๆ ค่อยๆลิ้มเลียเติมเต็มกันและกัน มือซุกซนของทั้งสองเริ่มปัดป่ายเสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่าย หวังสัมผัสผิวกายที่ตนโหยหา

 

“ แทคอุนฮยอง” เสียงแหบพร่าของวอนซิกดังขึ้นเมื่อผละริมฝีปากจากคนบนตัก

“ ผมมีอะไรจะให้”

 

วอนซิกอดที่จะดึงอีกฝ่ายมาจูบอีกรอบไม่ได้เมื่อแทคอุนเอียงคอมองด้วยสายตางุนงงคล้ายลูกแมว ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำจากการจูบเผยอเล็กน้อย  
วอนซิกดึงกล่องกำมะหยี่สีดำออกจากกระเป๋ากางเกง ก่อนจะเปิดตลับเพื่อคลายความฉงนของคนรัก ดวงตาเรียวเฉี่ยวเบิกกว้างขึ้นด้วยความตกใจก่อนจะกลับมาทำหน้างุนงงตามเดิม 

“ สำหรับอะไร”

“ ฮยองเคยบอกว่าของขวัญวันเกิดอยากได้นาฬิกาทองของผม จำได้มั้ยครับ” แทคอุนพยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบ

“ ผมมาคิดดู ถึงจะนานไปหน่อย จนฮยองคิดว่าไม่ได้อะไรจากผม”

“ ก็ไม่ได้หวังอะไรจากนายหรอก วอนซิก” แทคอุนตอบกลับ

“ แต่ในที่สุดผมก็รู้ว่าจะให้อะไรฮยอง” วอนซิกหยิบสร้อยข้อมือเพชรจากกล่องกำมะหยี่มาใส่ให้คนรัก 

 

“ ผมว่าของชิ้นนี้เหมาะกับฮยองกว่านาฬิกาทองนะ”แทคอุนยกแขนขึ้นมาในระดับสายตาเพื่อมองสร้อยข้อมือประดับเพชรให้ชัดๆ

“ แต่มันแพง”

“ ไม่เป็นไรหรอกผมรวย ที่จริงมันคู่กับของผมนะ” วอนซิกพูดติดตลกและยกแขนข้างที่สวมสร้อยข้อมือแบบเดียวกันขนาบกับแขนของอีกฝ่าย

 

“ หมั่นไส้นะ แต่ก็ขอบคุณสำหรับของขวัญ” รอยยิ้มบางๆประดับบนใบหน้าของแทคอุน ปากอิ่มประทับกับริมฝีปากคนรักเป็นการขอบคุณ

 

“ ต่อจากเมื่อกี้นะครับ”

“ กระหายมากรึไง”

“ หรือฮยองไม่อยาก” วอนซิกหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่าย

“ ไม่ได้พูดซักหน่อย” แทคอุนยกแขนอย่างว่าง่ายเมื่อคนอายุน้อยกว่าดึงชายเสื้อขึ้นเพื่อถอดออก ก่อนจะถอดเสื้อเชิร์ตของตัวเองตาม เรียวขายาวยืนขึ้นเต็มความสูง กางเกงยีนส์กระชับตัวถูกถอดออก เรียวนิ้วของแทคอุนเลื่อนมาปลดกางเกงของวอนซิกและดึงออกให้พ้นทางเช่นเดียวกับกางเกงของตน มือขาวสัมผัสจุดอ่อนไหวผ่านบ็อกเซอร์กระชับตัวของวอนซิกและดึงอาภรณ์ชิ้นสุดท้ายออกให้พ้นทาง

“ ฮยองจะทำให้หรอ” วอนซิกจับข้างแก้มอีกฝ่าย เขาถามอย่างสงสัยน้ำเสียงเจือความตื่นเต้นที่ปิดไม่มิด ไม่บ่อยนักที่แทคอุนจะใช้ปากให้ แต่มันก็สุดยอดทุกครั้ง 

“ อื้อ ถือเป็นการขอบคุณด้วย” ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำ ดวงตาคล้ายแมวที่จ้องมองจากมุมเงย แทคอุนที่นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ระหว่างขาของเขา แค่นี้ก็เป็นภาพที่เขาจะจดจำและนึกถึงเวลาที่ต้องพึ่งตัวเอง

 

แทคอุนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองก่อนจะแตะที่ส่วนปลาย เสียงซี้ดปากของอีกฝ่ายทำให้แทคอุนพยายามที่จะเอาใจคนรักมากขึ้น ศรีษะที่ขยับขึ้นลง ริมฝีปากและลิ้นที่ดูดดึงเรียกเสียงครางต่ำอย่างพึงพอใจ วอนซิกพยายามที่จะไม่ขยับสะโพกเพื่อรับสัมผัสร้อนชื้นอย่างโพรงปากของคนรักให้มากกว่าเดิมเพราะกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะสำลัก

มือใหญ่ดึงกลุ่มผมบริเวณท้ายทอยของแทคอุนไม่แรงนักเพื่อให้ผละออกเมื่อรับรู้ได้ถึงอารมณ์ของตัวเองที่ไต่ระดับขึ้นสูง คนอายุมากกว่าทำตามอย่างว่าง่ายและนั่งลงบนตักวอนซิก พวกเขาทั้งคู่แลกเปลี่ยนรสจูบกันอย่างเผลอไผล

 

วอนซิกเลิกคิ้วมองอีกฝ่ายที่ลุกไปคุ้ยเอาอะไรบางอย่างจากกระเป๋ากางเกงของตัวเอง ซองฟอยล์ในมือทำเอาวอนซิกหลุดขำออกมา 

“ แล้วมาบอกว่าผมอยากมาก”

 

“ ก็คิดถึง” 

 

คำตอบที่ได้รับทำให้วอนซิกดึงอีกฝ่ายมาจูบด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว เป็นคนขี้อายแท้ๆ แต่บางครั้งก็มักจะทำอะไรแบบนี้ แทคอุนนั่งคร่อมตักคนอายุน้อยกว่า มือของวอนซิกนวนคลึงต้นขาขาวโดยอัตโนมัติ ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของคนตรงหน้า ไม่ว่าจะมองกี่ครั้งก็ชวนให้เขาใจเต้นแรง รู้สึกขอบคุณความโชคดีของตัวเองทุกครั้งที่ได้ครอบครองความสวยงามอย่างจองแทคอุน

 

ริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่บรรจบกันอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ เขาจินตนาการไม่ได้หรอกที่จะหมดรักและเบื่อหน่ายกับริมฝีปากอิ่มสีแดงเรื่อของแทคอุน 

วอนซิกแต้มรอยจูบสีจางไปทั่วผิวขาว

 

“ อย่าให้มีรอยที่คอล่ะ”แทคอุนเตือนเขาเสียงเบา เรียวนิ้วยาวสางกลุ่มผมสีม่วงติดซีด และกดน้ำหนักลงเล็กน้อยระบายอารมณ์วาบหวิวปั่นป่วน วอนซิกทิ้งรอยจางๆบริเวณต้นแขนและหน้าอกของคนรัก เรื่อยมายังแขนขาว เขาหยุดเพื่อสัมผัสสร้อยข้อมือเพชรบนข้อมือของแทคอุน

 

“ มันเหมาะกับฮยองจริงๆ” กดจูบเบาบริเวณข้อมือและสร้อยเส้นเล็กที่ส่องประกายล้อแสงไฟ ข้อนิ้วถูกจูบทีละนิ้วอย่างใส่ใจและทะนุถนอม ทุกครั้งที่มีเวลามากพอพวกเขาจะใช้เวลาอ้อยอิ่งไปกับร่างกายของกันและกัน จูบหยอกเย้า สัมผัสหยอกล้อจนอีกฝ่ายต้องร้องขอ หรือเพียงแค่แสดงให้เห็นว่ารักและทะนุถนอมแค่ไหน ดังที่วอนซิกทำอยู่ตอนนี้ 

 

แทคอุนยื่นมือจับกับส่วนกลางตัวของคนรัก ขยับข้อมือและออกแรงบีบเล็กน้อยและนำมาแนบสนิทกับส่วนอ่อนไหวของตัวเอง มือใหญ่ของวอนซิกเอื้อมมาสัมผัสตามจังหวะที่คนบนตักชักนำ หน้าผากชื้นวางซบบนไหล่สีแทน เสียงซี้ดปากเบาหวิวดังเป็นระยะ

 

“ ห..หยุดก่อน” แทคอุนพยายามพูดออกมา มือเรียวคว้าเปะปะหยิบซองฟอยล์สีเงินที่บรรจุเจลหล่อลื่นแบบพกพาบนโซฟาหนัง คนอายุน้อยกว่ายื่นมือรออย่างรู้งาน ซองถูกแกะชโลมนิ้วยาวของวอนซิก ริมฝีปากของแทคอุนถูกช่วงชิงอีกครั้งอย่างปลอบประโลมเมื่อนิ้วแทรกผ่านช่องทางด้านหลัง วอนซิกเพิ่มจำนวนนิ้วและขยับเข้าออกเพื่อขยายช่องทางด้านหลังของคนรัก ปลายนิ้วที่เกลี่ยผ่านจุดกระสันทำให้แทคอุนต้องร้องออกมา ความรู้สึกวูบวาบแผ่ซ่านไปทั้งตัว

 

“ อีก..ตรงนั้นอีก”

เสียงครางหวานที่เปล่งออกมาทุกครั้งเมื่อเขาสัมผัสโดนจุดอารมณ์ จุดชนวนให้วอนซิกอารมณ์ครุกรุ่นยิ่งขึ้น เขาอยากจะกลืนกิน อยากทำให้ร่างตรงหน้าสั่นไหวและโหยหาแต่เขา เสียงหวานของแทคอุนที่ครางแต่ชื่อของเขา แต่เขาก็เลือกที่จะอดทน ในเมื่อครั้งนี้คนตรงหน้าเลือกที่จะออนท็อป ใครจะพลาดโอกาสแบบนี้ล่ะ

แทคอุนยกตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้แก่นกายของคนรักถูไปกับก้นของตัวเอง มือทั้งสองข้างจับแยกแก้มก้นเพื่อให้ส่วนปลายสัมผัสหยอกล้อกับช่องทางด้านหลัง ปากช้ำถูกงับอย่างยั่วยวน วอนซิกอย่างจะเสร็จมันเสียตรงนี้

“ ซิก..ฉันต้องการนาย”

“ อา.. แทคอุน” เสียงครางต่ำของวอนซิกยิ่งทำให้คนตัวขาวรู้สึกร้อนรุ่ม 

 

วอนซิกรีบแกะซองถุงยางมาสวมเข้ากับส่วนกลางลำตัวของตัวเองชโลมเจลหล่อลื่นให้ทั่วเพื่อที่คนรักของเขาเจ็บน้อยที่สุด ใบหน้าสวยที่ค่อยๆเชิดขึ้น ริมฝีปากที่อ้าเล็กน้อยค่อยๆผ่อนลมออกมาเมื่อช่องทางด้านหลังค่อยๆดูดกลืนแก่นกายของวอนซิก

 

ความรู้สึกจุกแน่นมันมีทุกครั้งที่แทคอุนเป็นฝ่ายนำเกม แต่มันก็รู้สึกดีและเติมเต็มความต้องการ เขาชอบในทุกๆความรู้สึกและสัมผัสที่ได้รับจากอีกฝ่าย

แทคอุนเริ่มขยับวนสะโพกและขยับขึ้นลง วอนซิกหยัดสะโพกตามจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายนำ เสียงกระทบกันของผิวเนื้อและเฉอะแฉะสลับกับเสียงครางหอบหายใจของคนทั้งคู่ ปากสวยเปล่งเสียงหวานหูออกมาให้ได้ยินเมื่อจังหวะที่ตนชักนำสัมผัสโดนจุดกระสันทุกครั้งที่กดตัวลง ปลายนิ้วจิกลงที่ไหล่กว้างของวอนซิก คนตัวขาวสั่นเทิ้มน้อยๆเป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่าใกล้ปลดปล่อย

 

หนุ่มผิวแทนเอื้อมมือมาบีบเบาๆที่ส่วนกลางตัวของแทคอุน ขยับข้อมือขึ้นลงเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายถึงจุดสุขสมเร็วขึ้น คนบนตัวจังหวะเริ่มแผ่วลง ทำให้วอนซิกเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งโดยการดันตัวคนรักให้นอนบนโซฟา มือข้างหนึ่งจับขาเรียวพาดกับบ่า และสานต่อจังหวะด้วยการขยับสะโพกสอบให้เร็วขึ้น แรงตอดรัดขณะที่แทคอุนไต่ระดับขึ้นวูงและปลดปล่ออยดึงอารมณ์เขาให้สูงขึ้นตามไปติดๆ วอนซิกขยับสะโพกหนักๆสองสามทีก่อนจะกระตุกตัวปลดปล่อยตามอีกฝ่าย เสียงหอบหายใจของทั้งสองสอดประสาน วอนซิกจูบต้นขาของแทคอุนอีกครั้งและโน้มตัวจูบอีกฝ่ายอ้อยอิ่ง

 

วอนซิกถอนกายจากคนรัก เก็บกวาดถุงยางและหยิบเอาทิชชู่เปียกมาเช็ดคราบบนหน้าท้องคนอายุมากกว่านี่นอนมองการกระทำต่างๆของคนรัก

 

“ ยังมีเวลาครับ เดี๋ยวอาบน้ำเสร็จ ผมไปส่งที่ปาร์ตี้วันเกิดของฮิมชานฮยองเอง”

 

“ อื้อ” แทคอุนยื่นแขนยาวของตัวเองเข้าหาวอนซิก มันคืออาการออดอ้อนให้คนอายุน้อยกว่าล้มตัวลงข้างๆเพื่อนอนกอดกันสักพัก 

 

.

. 

.

“ อ๊ะ เกือบลืมแหนะ”

 

วอนซิกชะโงกหน้ามองจอโทรศัพท์มือถือของแทคอุนที่กำลังพิมพ์คำบรรยายใต้ภาพรูปสร้อยข้อมือ ของขวัญที่เขาให้

 

“ สัญญากับแฟนๆไว้น่ะ ว่าถ้าได้ของขวัญจากนายจะอัพลง SNS”

**Author's Note:**

> ขี้อวดและขี้อ่อยจังค่ะ จองแทคอุน
> 
> แหมมมมมมมมมมม


End file.
